


I'm lucky (we're in love)

by JustLous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Parent James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLous/pseuds/JustLous
Summary: After so many missions, several near-death experiences for the both of them, a semi-ending of the world, Rhodey and Tony were finally getting married!





	I'm lucky (we're in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the five-year jump in _Endgame_ , and can be read as a sequel to [Until Death Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148109). For reference, Emily is Harley Keener's little sister and they were taken to the Avengers Compound because their mother was one of the victims of the Decimation, whereas Sharon Carter and May Parker didn't die contrary to canon. 
> 
> [This is the song](https://youtu.be/z45DDKkQt5Q) I listened while writing if you want!
> 
> Thank you to Devil for beta, and Chelsea for the idea of Rhodey and Tony's daughter name (Asha is Sanskrit for “wish/desire/hope”).

Looking into the full-length wall mirror, the tip of Tony’s tongue was stuck out as his fingertips arranged his hair, preparing himself for the upcoming events.

Today was the day.

The _Wedding_ day.

He was thrilled. And a bit nervous.

Not that he has any doubts about marrying his best friend. On the contrary, it was the easiest decision he ever had to make.

From the moment he met him, Tony knew he had it bad. Rhodey was the first one to see him for the person he really was, and not the glamour of the Stark’s name. He was funny, kind, and intelligent. He was also strong, thoughtful, obstinate, and sexy. He was the person whom he could binge watch rom-com movies with or win every game in beer pong with.

Rhodey was beautiful — inside and out.

He never felt like he had to be anything more than what he already was with him. It was enough to just be together, to be completely comfortable in each other's presence.

Falling for this man had been easy and it was a wonderfully _terrifying_ sensation, knowing he couldn’t stop these feelings. He knew that because he had tried. He had desperately wanted Rhodey to love him back but remembered who he was and how he could fuck everything up because that was what he always did. Except no matter how many times he tested his limits, Rhodey never gave up on him. Tony thought he knew what love was before he met him, but he was wrong. He fell for Rhodey and was lucky enough that he loved him back.

Confessing this love had been the most exciting and terrifying thing he ever did but he never regretted it and it finally led them to this moment. After so many missions, several near-death experiences for the both of them, a semi-ending of the world, Rhodey and Tony were finally getting married!

They had waited so long for this day, he just wanted everything to be perfect. The wedding was taking place in their backyard and the setup was beautiful and elegant, in a way only a person as extraordinary as Pepper could achieve. While the ceremony would be outside, the reception itself will be in a tent on one of the side lawns of the house. It made sense to have the wedding here, at their private home. It was intimate and theirs. The wedding was a small affair, with only a few friends and relatives like they wanted. However in this important moment, it was hard not to think about those who were not here on this day. Considering Sam would’ve been Rhodey’s best man with Natasha, the three of them having become close over the years. And Tony would have liked to see Fury's face if he had asked him to officiate his marriage. And Peter— he wished he had another chance to be there for him. He knew Harley and he would’ve been good friends. Like an infernal duo.

He guessed by now he should know enough about loss to realize that you never really stop missing someone. You just have to learn to live with this hole in your heart. And you have guilt, because it’s been too long since you missed them last.

Distractedly, Tony fidgeted with his cufflinks and smiled at them. They were a present from Rhodey, years ago for his birthday; they were sleek, red and gold, shaped like the Iron Man arc reactor… That marriage, no matter what could occur, will happen today. After all, as long as Rhodey was by his side, everything will be alright. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes a few seconds and let his mind drift back over the last years.

The first year after the Decimation was one of the worst of his life. While Tony was recovering from his time in space, the others tracked down Thanos and killed him at the price of those missing. This action took them into a spiral of grief, each of them bearing the burden of this failure. A reminder to do better next time. Tony tried for months and months to find a solution, to bring everyone back in vain and his hope has faded away little by little until he stopped searching for something. It was over. So instead, he put all his attention in Stark Industries. Furthermore, all his foundations had never been so active, handling all the causalities of the Decimation, helping the needy, donating to as many orphanages as he could, etc. There was still a lot to do but with the supervision of the United Nation panel, the world slowly started to find a new rhythm.

Sharon was the designated director of SHIELD and was now residing in the Avengers Compound that became the primary base of operations used by the remaining SHIELD’s Agents. Steve was the only Avenger who stayed there, working with them; Natasha decided to create a government agency for global orphaned children and was now in charge of the organization in D.C., Thor went in Norway to create New Asgard with his people and Bruce was missing for more than a year trying to make peace with Hulk, and succeeded. As for Clint, he sealed his own fate by taking the path of vengeance... Meanwhile the New Avengers, under Steve’s command, helped to keep order. Carol, Rocket and Nebula left to assist others planets who suffered the aftermath of Thanos’ action while Rhodey and Okoye were doing the same on Earth. And they weren’t alone. All around the world and even the galaxy were several superheroes, vigilantes and spies doing the same thing. The world may have felt broken, but it didn't stop moving.

Some days were too hard. Too hard to try, too hard to breath. The guilt eating him alive and weighing heavy on his soul, but he learnt to carry the grief and integrated the loss in his life. And somehow he found the light in his own darkness.

Rhodey and he stayed for a while in New-York till they went back in Malibu, in a house located within a secluded cove that Tony refurbished. It was peaceful and much simpler than his former domiciles, perfect for them and their growing family. Indeed, when they moved on to the West Coast, they were accompanied by Harley and Emily; their only alive relatives were their grandparents, who were unable to look after them and the other option wasn’t acceptable, so Tony and Rhodey decided to take care of them. And then ten months ago, they found Asha. Or rather, she found them. They went to visit Natasha at her orphanage and while they were walking in the house, a small child went right into Rhodey’s legs. She was a little thing, with these chubby cheeks and these big brown eyes. Once the three-year-old girl smiled to Rhodey, he was a goner; not that Tony was doing better. Seeing her eyes full of innocence and curiosity just sent a dart right into his heart. According to Natasha, her parents died in a car accident following the snap. It was natural for Tony to blame himself for what had happened to them, to her. After several hesitations, doubts, questions and visits, they adopted her and brought her home.

It was hard to give his heart again — sometimes, he still thinks that he is unworthy of her love — but Asha didn’t ask for much else. The depth of his love for her couldn’t be measured. Her happiness and her vivacity were a balm to his wounded heart; she was one of the most precious things in his life. Emily had been happy to have another girl in the house, even if she was eight years younger. Now their home was filled with laughter, love and loud, young voices. It was a dream he’d never thought would become reality. Not with his life nor who he was. There were many times he wondered if he was good at what he was doing or if he was doing it right. Sometimes he thought they would be better off without him, but there was _never_ a time he thought he would be better off without them. They kept him grounded. He loved them totally. Even when Harley was being a little shit, meaning most of the time.

He had fallen into a pleasant, normal routine. And for the first time in a long time and maybe ever, Tony felt complete.

His tumultuous thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his front door.

“The ceremony will start soon. Are you ready?”

It was Pepper’s voice.

The doors opened while he adjusted his shiny black and red spotted tie one last time. “I’ve been ready my whole life,” he answered, turning around to see the redhead crossing the room. “Look at you, you are gorgeous! I knew you would do justice to my colors.”

Her makeup and hair were flawless as always. She left her hair loose hanging down her back and was wearing a graceful long red dress with a halter top made of transparent lace embroidered with golden thread. It fit her perfectly.

“Maybe they should be mine then.” She said, smiling pleasantly.

“My, my! I am a soon-to-be married man, Pepper.” She laughed and went up to Tony, hugging him so tight he could hardly breathe. He responded to her embrace with a sigh of joy and relaxed his body against hers. He loved her so much, she was the best friend a person could ask for. After a moment, Tony pressed an affectionate kiss to her temple and moved out of her arms. “Alright,” he smiled up at Pepper, spreading his arms. “How do I look?”

She took a step back so that she could take a proper look at him. “You look amazing! If anyone could rock this color it would be you.”

Tony was wearing a perfectly fitting sparkling gold tuxedo, with a white satin shirt and black patent shoes. His u-neck waistcoat had the same gold that his jacket and his trousers. Somewhere in this house, Rhodey was getting ready too. They had chosen the colors of their tuxes together but had bought them separately. They have not seen each other since they woke up together this morning, thus he was eager to see his lover.

“What can I say, that’s a talent of mine,” he chuckled. She looked at him, her eyes moist with emotion. No one was allowed to cry before the ceremony began! “Your eyes are wet, tears because you missed your chance with me?”

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes and ran her hands down the black shawl lapels of his jacket. “I can’t believe you’re finally getting married.”

“Neither can I,” he sighed. He remembered as a young man, promising to marry Rhodey and wanting to spend his life with him. “It seems unrealistic. I never thought we'd been together for so many years but he really stayed with me. I don’t know what I did to deserve him, but I'm glad he chose me.”

“Oh, Tony.” Pepper whispered, placing her hand over his. Her gaze serious and honest, “I have never seen two people so right for each other. I could be rich just with the number of times I caught both of you staring lovingly at each other like two love struck teenagers… You deserve it.”

He bit his lips for a second or two in silence, “yeah you’re right I just…” She gave his hand a small squeeze, stopping him to say more. “Remember what your therapist said? You shouldn’t feel guilty for feeling happy. Getting married does not mean you forgot them. Happiness suits you so _well_ , Tony. You’re glowing.”

“I—” he cleared his dry throat, forcing the word around a huge knot of emotions. “I don't think I can ever say it enough but _thank you_ , Pep. You are the best, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you in my life. Thank you for being you. To being by my side.”

She smiled from ear to ear, “Any time you need a rescue, I am and always will be here.”

“I know.”

Both knew that there was some bigger meaning behind those words.

Pepper was his family.

That’s exactly what they were to each other. Though they never explicitly said it. They always had each other; since the beginning he got her to look after him, and she got him to look after her. They formed a formidable team together. Sometimes, she even knew him better than he knew himself.

“Quite frankly, I saved your ass more times than I can count.” She said, trying to lighten the mood and it worked. He grinned, pretending to be offended as he clasped a protective hand to his chest. “What can I say, you are my own knight in shining armor!”

She chuckled and leaned over to give him a light kiss on his cheek. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts.”

*****

With great anticipation, Tony was standing under the wedding arch with Happy behind him, a knowing smile covering his lips. He couldn’t help feeling like he was on top of the world, delighted and excited at the same time. The day was sunny, little to no clouds, warm with just a small breeze, and the backyard was perfect.

The grief still wrenched his heart thinking to the ones gone but the view of their friends and family present here, seated and smiling, brought him joy. He used to count his closes ones on the fingers of one hand — and one of them was an A.I. system whereas the other betrayed him — but looking out and seeing everyone reunited for one of the best days of his life, the care they all had for them... It warmed his heart.

Finally, it was time for the wedding to begin. The music softly started playing and the first ones to come down the aisle were Natasha and Pepper. The smaller red hair was wearing a long and sleeveless grey metallic dress with glints of silver. The simple v-neckline was captured with pleats at the front and at the back and the open-leg skirt had a flowing design. Walking arm in arm, the two women were fiercely wearing the War Machine and Iron Man’s colors. They looked breathtaking.

The smile on his face got bigger when he saw Asha making her way right down the walkway, her enthusiasm over the event apparent. She looked so adorable with her black hair tucked into a half-up double puffs, wearing a lovely white ball gown with short sleeves and a golden sash. The dress finished with a fluffy tulle skirt making her look like a princess, especially with her flower crown, but the sweetest part was probably the heart cutout he knew was on her back. She was carefully throwing flower petals on the floor, trying not to damage them and was soon followed by DUM-E and Lila. Tony laughed softly under his breath when he saw the bot wearing a red bow tie with little iron men on it, a gift given by Rhodey years ago, obviously pleased with himself. He never thought he would see it again. The seven-old girl had a ball gown with a boat neck, cap sleeves and a natural pleated skirt with a silver bow at the waist. She was the picture of loveliness with her complex braided crown and some flowers accessories. DUM-E was proudly carrying the basket while Lila reached into it and threw small sunflowers and sunflower petals, accompanied by the happy beeps of the bot.

Of course, when they were almost at the end, DUM-E decided to raise the basket high, spilling flowers everywhere on him. The genius couldn’t say he was surprised and honestly it wasn’t even one of the worst scenarios they imagined. The bot tried to pick up some flowers with his claw, letting go of the basket in the process, without success. Asha and Lila ran to help, throwing the last petals in front of them.

Tony gave a hug to the little girls once they were finished and patted the bot when he approached a few seconds later with a sad beep. “It’s ok buddy, go back to Harley and Butterfingers. You did a great job.”

The doors opened again, and the music changed as Rhodey walked forward, escorted by his mother; who was wearing a beautiful blush-colored gown with long sleeves.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat and his heart almost stopped from astonishment, or so it felt like.

He didn't know how nervous he still was until he saw his love and all the tension melt away. Mama Rhodes was beaming and Rhodey… He was so glorious. There was no other way to describe him.

While he made his way to him, arms locked with his mother’s, their eyes locked in a loving gaze and Tony knew he probably had a stupid smile on his face, but he couldn’t care less. Rhodey was the most attractive person he had ever seen. He was more good-looking than ever in a shining dark silver three piece tux, both sharp-looking and well-fitted, showing his muscular shape. He had the same tie as Tony’s and his basic waistcoat was matching with his one-button jacket.

At that moment, Tony felt like the luckiest man in the world.

There, standing before him, was the man of his dreams. His Rhodey. A man he knew and loved for two-thirds of his life, and would soon be his husband.

When they finally made their way down the aisle, Roberta gave her son a long hug and then a quick kiss on Tony’s cheek before going to sit with Asha, Lila and Nebula. He noticed with a guilty pleasure that Rhodey was a little shorter than him.

The latter grabbed Tony’s hand and he felt calmness wash over him at his touch. Rhodey’s smile grew even brighter if it was possible, so lovingly that it sent his heart soaring and made his knees weak.

“We look pretty good. What is it we were all dressed up for?”

Chuckling, not caring if it was protocol or not, Tony pulled him close and kissed him. "You look good enough to eat in that suit," he whispered to his ear before Happy started clearing his throat. Right before the other man spoke, Rhodey winked at him.

“Welcome everyone. Thank you everyone for your presence on this special day, and a special thanks to all the villains for taking a break today.” Declared Happy, summoning a laugh from the others. “Tony and Rhodey, today you are surrounded by your family and friends, all of whom are gathered to witness your exchange of vows and to share in the joy of this occasion. I’ve to say, when they finally told us they were engaged, the only thing I could think was ‘it’s about time!’ These two are meant for each other, and no matter how many obstacles they’ve to undergone, the time it took, the distance between them… They always found their way back to each other because their love is strong— too strong sometimes. Thus, let this day be a statement of what you mean to each other and the commitment of marriage you will make.”

His friend kept talking and talking about love and marriage but Tony could barely remember a word he said. He was so overcome with emotions, his heart beating madly in his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off Rhodey, delighted at the chance to gaze at him and seeing how happy he was. He wasn’t just getting married; he was getting married to the man he loved more than anything. They were really doing this. Nothing has ever felt so right in his entire life.

Rhodey gave Tony’s hand a squeeze and he finally turned his full attention to Happy again, as the man finished his speech.

“So, James, do you take Tony to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“And Tony, do you take James to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward as long as you both shall live?”

“Of course I do.” He exclaimed, making their friends laugh.

“Now, since it is your desire to live together in the state of marriage, please join hands and share together the vows you’ve written for each other.”

Rhodey licked his lips and kept his gaze on him, “The truth is I wasn’t expecting you, Tony. When we first met, I never imagined this day would come but slowly and then all at once my whole world was turned upside down, and now I can’t imagine a life without you. You complete me. You always looked at me like I put the stars in the sky but do you really have any idea how important you are to me? I am so glad you came into my life, you are one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. You’re impulsive, stubborn, and trouble always seems to find you. You’re also the most giving, selfless person I know, and I can always count on you right by my side when everything seems to be going wrong. You are my very best friend, my lover, my partner and when I look in your beautiful eyes, I see my home. You remind me of all that is good and bright and wonderful in this world when I need it the most. I love the wrinkles at the corners of your eyes when you smile. I love how warm and loved your hugs make me feel. I love how soft you look after a night of sleep, messy hair, sleepy eyes and grumbling for coffee. I love the way you make me laugh like no one else. This ceremony is just making official the fact we’re practically married already.” He squeezed Tony's hand who was tearing up a bit. “All the promises I could make today are the ones I promised myself when we first met and when we started dating. You fall, I catch you. That’s the deal, Tones. I’ll always keep you safe and I swear that I'll do all that I can to return to you alive after every mission. I know things haven’t always be simple, but our love has always been worth it. At the end of the day, I want to be able to look back on our life with no regrets because wherever our journey leads us, I’ve got your back and I know you’ve mine and I promise, with every beat of my heart, I’ll always love you till the last digit of pi. You are the person I want to spend my life with… It only took us 31 years to be here.”

“I can’t believe you succeed to make a cheesier declaration than your first one.” Tony laughed, a soft smile on his face. “What can I say to you that I haven’t already said? I wouldn't have made it this far if it hadn’t been for you. You changed my life the minute you walked in. When I first saw you and saw how wonderful you were, not taking any of my crap, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m conscious I haven’t always made things easy, and yet you've been there for me ever since that crazy party. You met me at my worst and stayed long enough to see me at my best. You held me together and kept me from falling apart more times than I could ever count. Not many people can say they truly married the love of their life, but I can. You are my Rhodey, my best friend, my biggest supporter, and the best arm candy I could ask for.” He grinned at Rhodey who rolled his eyes playfully. “I love you for your kind soul, your bravery, your warm and inviting eyes, your patience, your strength and for giving me the privilege of knowing how truly hilarious you are. Everyone thinking you are the serious one in our relationship is delusional and probably isn’t aware of our prank wars— I still need to know how you hung everything upside down from the ceiling so quick! All this to say there is an infinite number of things I love about you. You make me the happiest man on earth, happier than I could ever have imagined when I was a child. You understand me, accept me, love me, in a way no one else had, in a way that I believed no one else could and I am deeply grateful to have you in my life. Waking up every morning, knowing that you are mine and I am yours, is one of the best feelings ever. I promise to do my best to be the husband you deserve and I promise to cherish you no matter how many times you tell that same story— I think it’s funny too, and that's why we were meant to be! I love you, more than I could ever tell or show you and I know that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another.”

Tony could see tears start welling up in in the corners of his eyes but knew that he was fighting them. His own eyes were wet again too and Rhodey reached up to catch a tear that slid down his face. Rubbing his thumb over Rhodey’s knuckles, a smile softened Tony’s face with unbelievable tenderness, wordlessly thanking him for his support. He honestly had no idea how to live without him.

“Please present the rings,” while his significant other was getting the ring from Natasha, Tony took the wedding band from Pepper who now had tears running down her smiling face. Turning back, he grabbed Rhodey's left hand again and looked at Happy for him to continue. “Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle, is a symbol of committed, and unending love. James, please place this ring on Tony’s finger and repeat after me: “I take you for now and for always, for always is always now.”

“I take you for now and for always, for always is always now.” He said quietly, his voice quivering slightly, before sliding the ring onto the brunet finger.

“Tony, please place this ring on James’ finger and repeat after me: “I take you for now and for always, for always is always now.”

“I take you for now and for always, for always is always now.” He smirked as he added, “this ring is a symbol of how you've got me wrapped around your finger.”

“Tony!”

Happy laughed along with everyone else. “And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California, it’s my honor and delight to now pronounce you husband and husband. You may seal your vows with a kiss!” It was greeted by the sound of applause from the small crowd as Rhodey leaned down and softly captured his lips with his own. Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close, “—and remember there are kids here!”

At some point the confetti cannons, held by Harley, Emily and Butterfingers, shot off and sprayed biodegradable confetti around them and on the crowd but all Tony could focus on was the warm lips on his, falling into the moment. The couple kissed until they were out of breath and pulled apart, ignoring the camera clicks and the whooping and hollering of their friends.

“You’re so stunning”, Rhodey murmured as he rested his forehead against his.

“Friends and family, I now present to you the newly married couple. Congratulations guys!”

The others came and gave them their felicitations, hugs, slaps on the back, and kisses. He felt so giddy he couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to; it was a tremulous smile, a tremulous, emotional smile, tinged with amazement. Enthusiastic and amazed, that was it.

“Welcome officially in the family, son. I am _so_ happy.” Roberta had whispered in his ear, and if Tony was tearing up a bit well, it was between her and him.

“Daddies! Daddies!” Asha cried as she raced toward them. Their little girl ploughed into them and gave them a hug around their legs, speaking ten to the dozen about the wedding, the confetti and how she helped DUM-E. Amused, Rhodey bent and lifted her in his arms in one fluid motion, placing a long and sonorous kiss on her cheek which caused her to laugh out loud. Tony’s arms were curled round Rhodey as he hugged him from behind, resting his chin against his shoulder. She planted a wet kiss on his forehead. “Daaaaad! Can we have the cake, now? I’m hungwy.”

“You little munchkin!” She giggled happily as Rhodey tickled her sides and then around her neck, causing her to push her shoulders up as she tried to get away. “You know the rule, no cake before dinner.”

“Aw, daddy—”

“Now Queen of Sheba, no pouting on this beautiful day.” Tony softly patted her on the nose with his finger, making her wrinkled it. “And you know what? I’m pretty sure Auntie Natasha got some candies for you.”

“Yay!” She wiggled so Rhodey would let her go, and ran away again, “Auntie Nat! Auntie Nat!”

“You know she’s gonna be a bundle of energy, right?”

“Well, it’s a special day.”

He took Rhodey’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers together, playing with the gold ring on his husband’s finger. Tony couldn’t suppress the little leap of excitement in his chest over this _word_.

Husband.

He was married.

“All right, let’s get the party started!”

*****

The evening was jovial, filled with laughter and good times; as well as some red eyes from the toasts. Roberta made an emotional and nostalgic speech, sharing memories of their young years — to their greatest embarrassment. She talked fondly of how she first met Tony, and admitted to be surprised how readily they became friends, then of the evolution of their relationship and ended by saying she has been waiting too long for this day and was proud of her sons. They both rushed to give her a bear hug right after she finished. Pepper and Happy spoke too — and Tony swore the light in their eyes was pure evil when they started to share stories on him — along with Natasha who made a warm-hearted speech and Steve that kept it short and simple but sincere, wishing them joy and happiness in their future together.

And now, Rhodey was radiant, whole and vibrant. He was engaged in a lively discussion with Okoye and Carol, and both were beaming with joy. Asha was on his lap, resting against his chest and playing with her Avengers action figures. Tony’s heart swelled, and when Rhodey glanced over to smile at him, he swore that he loved him even more than he did just a few minutes ago if it was possible.

“How long are you two going to be staring at each other across the room?” Pepper asked, giving Tony a knowing grin. He just stuck his tongue out at her and turned his attention back to their conversation.

“So Sharon, when will Steve put a ring on your finger?” He asked making her laugh.

“You know Steve, if I wait for him to ask me I’d be as old as him.”

Pepper leaned forward, curious. “Does it mean you think to make a proposal?”

“Maybe? We’ve only vaguely talked about this subject and we’re still both very busy. I am waiting for the right time to pop the question. The perfect moment to express my feelings and remind him he’s more than Captain America…” She shook her head, “but enough about me. Tony, you should go get your man!”

“I trust that you’ll save me a dance, ladies?” They nodded, returning his smile with one of their own. “Then, if you’ll excuse me,” he winked at them and moved through the tent to the other group.

The three of them broke out in laughter and the conversation lulled into a comfortable quiet as he approached the large table.

“I hope you weren’t talking about me?”

Carol smirked at him, “maybe blondie.” He rolled his eyes and shoved her playfully with his shoulder. Dyeing his hair in blond had been one of his worst ideas.

“Hey Trouble.” He said, kissing the crown of Asha’s hair. “What are you doing?”

“Dad, Hulk and Iron Man are savin’ Thor from the bad guys!”

Tony chuckled. “Oh, really?”

“Mhm, mhm.” She answered distractedly, making funny noises to imitate the repulsors.

“Sounds like you’re having a lot of fun. Sorry to spoil the party, but I need some quality time with Mr. Popularity here.”

Carol intervened quickly before Tony could say more. “Alright, why don’t we blow bubbles, Asha? I bet I can make a bubble bigger than your head!”

“You think?” Asha stared at Carol, her eyes open wide.

“Absolutely. Come on,” she helped her to get off Rhodey’s laps. Tony mouthed a “thank you” to Carol before they went away, joyfully chatting.

“I’m going to grab another drink.” Okoye put a hand on Rhodey’s shoulder and squeezed gently as she pushed herself up gracefully. “Have fun boys!” She said out loud. She was already half-way down the path when Tony shouted after her, “you look amazing!”

“I know.” Okoye replied still walking off, making him chortle.

He then focused his attention to Rhodey, who had turned in his seat to be in front of Tony. He was grinning at him, and his greeting was undeniably cheerful.

“Well, well Mr. Rhodes,” he nudged aside his knee and stepped between his legs, winding his arms around his neck while Rhodey put his hands on his hips. “Have I told you today how incredibly handsome you are?”

“Probably, but I don’t mind hearing you say it again. And by the way, it’s James Stank-Rhodes now.”

Tony stared at him for a second, then snorted, and before he knew he was laughing with his head back, mouth wide open, joy spilling out of him.

“You’re such a dork!” He said, still half laughing. Rhodey just smiled back at the brunet and kissed the tender underside of his wrist, right where his pulse was beating madly, making him gasp softly. “I— think it’s time we do the whole first dance thing.”

“Let's be off then, shall we?” He took Tony’s hand and they walked towards the dance floor, all eyes on them. Some fairy lights were illuminating the tent but the moment they reached the center, they dimmed and a pin spot highlighted the couple, creating an intimate atmosphere. A melodic music started to play as the dark haired man drew his lover closer, pulling his arm around Tony’s waist, the other hand still in his.

Their gazes were locked on one another as they held each other closely, lovingly, graciously swaying with the music and, for a moment, everyone around them faded away. It was just the two of them, and his heart skipped a few beats at the way Rhodey was looking at him in that particular way, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Tony became hyper-aware of the weight of his hand on him, the warmth of his solid arm around him. His skin seemed to tingle with small volts of electricity.

He realized they were dancing together in public for the first time, and not behind the privacy of the four walls of their homes. Although only their family was here, this awareness filled him with a feeling of lightness. They’d decided to stop hiding their relationship when Rhodey proposed him. Their nuptial was kept a secret from paparazzi but Pepper had planned for an interview with a truthful magazine to officially talk about their couple on his own terms, without going into too much detail and only what Rhodey had been comfortable to share. It felt good to not have to worry about anyone seeing them close together anymore. The peace they had all these years were pleasant but being able to kiss Rhodey or hold his hand so freely, whenever he wanted, was so much better. Time was precious and went by too fast.

Laughter brought his attention back in the present moment and, looking around, he saw Sharon and Steve next to them, holding onto each other and slowly lurching back and forth together. May and Pepper were cackling, waltzing with Asha in between them, the four year-old girl glowing with happiness and Tony definitely needed to give them a gift for all they did for them today. Thor and Natasha were unquestionably a smooth and elegant duo, her smile was sweet and brightened her entire face as the blond spun her around naturally. To his biggest amusement, a flushed-face Harley was enjoying dancing with Carol, and Lila and Emily were holding hands and dancing in a circle with no care for the rhythm of the song. Mama Rhodes and Happy were doing ballroom dancing across the floor, and were surprisingly good at it.

The others were sitting at the table, chatting or watching — and Tony will make sure they all end up on the dance floor before the end of the evening; there was no doubt Harley will try to teach some moves to Nebula before the end of the night and Lila will probably succeed in making Rocket dance with her.

His heart melted seeing all those happy faces around him, knowing he was where he belonged, surrounded by the family he created through the years. _His_ family. Snuggling closer and resting his head against his husband's shoulder, Tony sighed and closed his eyes as they swayed back and forth in the rhythm of beating hearts. Peace flowed throughout his entire body, soothing his mind. He savored the sweetness of this moment, a memory he knew he would cherish forever.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

Rhodey pressed a kiss into his hair, his fingers running along his back in a mindless pattern. “A sigh of contentment, I hope?”

“Umm,” he answered, relaxed and pleased. “As close to contentment as I am likely to ever get. This has been perfect, hasn’t it?”

“Certainly has,” he murmured, cupping Tony’s cheek with one hand. Rhodey kissed him carefully, gently, like they’d never kissed before. They broke apart at last, foreheads pressed together in a final intimate touch, breathing synchronized with small pants.

“It was worth the wait. I love you.”

“I love you too, honey bear.”

Even if most days couldn’t be half as good as today, it was days like this that made it all worth it. It was his second chance right here, holding onto the future and making him continue to move forward. The promise that life can go on.

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback and reviews are appreciated!
> 
> You can find on [this post](https://moonykink.tumblr.com/post/185724529759/this-is-tony-and-rhodeys-house-and-the-tuxes-that) my inspiration for Tony and Rhodey's tuxes, and how I visualize their house.


End file.
